Symphony of my Song
by Abie05
Summary: [Shaman king A.U.] a talented 18 yearold girl named Anna Kyouyama dreams of taking her singing career to the top but in reality she's stuck with different jobs. Until she met a 19 yearold musician named Yoh Asakura... YohxAnna! R&R Pls! Chapter 7 FINALLY
1. Late for work again!

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my song) **

**Summary:**  
this is a shaman king A.U. (Alternative Universe) story I made. It is about a talented 18 year-old girl named Anna kyouyama who dreams of going big with her singing career, but in reality she's stuck with different job as a full time waitress at a restaurant and as a coffee shop singer until she met a 19 year-old musician named Yoh Asakura at a party and ending up singing together.. to find out more, read my story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SHAMAN KING. i just wish I do! Dang...

**A/N:** Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever solo SHAMAN KING fic! Woohoo! Some of you may know me from kawaii-abiekairi, the one who wrote "Shaman king TV" and "Koi no Funbari no Inn" I was with my bestfriend Kairi but I went solo now because she's very busy these days and me and my family migrated to the USA. so we don't see each other anymore. Bummer... Ah well.

Read on if the summary intrigued you... hehe... So, hope you like it and PLS. READ and REVIEW! thanx! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: late for work again! **

the sun shone brightly at the city of tokyo especially at the Hitsuzen apartments where the ocuppant of Apartment #2212 will be awoken by, not the sun, but the vibrating of Her mobile phone under her pillow.

She lazily rose her hand to the bedside table to reach her phone and her senses kicked that it was under her pillow.

huffing slightlly She grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she sleepily answered.

"Anna, Where are you?" said a male voice at the other line.

"Silva?" She asked drowsily. "I'm here at home, still sleeping..." she pulled back her long blonde hair.

"What! Come on ANNA, get up! You're gonna be late again! and you know what Mr. Haruna said, one more tardy slip and you're fired!" the guy named Silva said almost panicking.

Anna mover her head to her left and closed her eyes. "hm... what time is it?" then she gave a yawn.

"it's 7:15. 45 minutes till we open.. Come on, you can still make it! get up and get your lazy butt here asap!" He said, starting to panic.

then it hit Her and woke all of her senses. "Oh Crap! Work! I totally forgot! Argh!" she dropped her phone and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh now she remembered... geez..." Silva said even without someone on the other line.

Anna went back for her phone and put it on her ear. "I gotta go!"

"Hurry!" he almost yelled.

then she ended the call and hurriedly went back to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom she took off her sleeping clothes and went inside the shower. She turned it on and hot water came down on her milky body.

"Ow, Ow... OW! Ouch! Hot, hot!" she yelled as she jumped out the shower with a towel clutched in her hand.

She turned it on again and waited for a second to let it cool down a little. as soon the water was at its right temperature she hurrily went inside and took her bath.

After her bath, she rushed to her closet and picked her outfit for the day. She had two choices, the skirt and the light blue polo shirt or the denim pants and the black hoodie... she couldn't decide so she'll just try both.. after she's done perking up the apartment just a little.

She just had her bath robe on and she vaccumed some chips she spilled last night on the carpet. She turned to the right and saw there was still some pieces left. She didn't notice that she was going in circles and next thing she knew her feet were wrapped around the vaccum's cord. And she fell off balance.

"OOF!" she fell on the floor, butt first. "Ow, Ouch..." she rubbed her bottom.

After cleaning up, she dried her hair with a hair dryer and arranged her hair with hair clips by the side of her head.

then she got the clothes she couldn't decide on and tried them both. the first set, the skirt and the polo shirt didn't go well. the shirt was almost transparent and people could see her bra. don't want that one. So she chose the other set, the denim pants and the black hoodie. it suited her just right.

She was almost ready. She went over her vanity mirror and applied lip gloss, she smiled at the sight of her reflection.

"Looking good, kyouyama!" she laughed. then she realized she had to go to work because it was quarter to 8.

"yikes! better get going!" She said to herself. She grabbed her mobile phone, keys to the apartment, her wallet and her favorite red bandana. she stuffed them all in a black body bag. she didn't even bother making her bed.

before going out of her door, she flipped open her phone and it had 2 text messages from Silva. the usual, warning her to hurry up or she'll lose her job. She shook her head and smiled, "He's such a worry-wort!" she sighed and went outside.

She rushed to the hallway... "Ugh! Damn it!" then she returned back at her door. "Forgot to lock up! Damn!" She got the keys from her bag and locked her apartment door. "there!" then she rushed back to the hallway, then down to the stairs. Her apartment was in the 2nd floor so it wasn't a long way down.

When she got outside the building, she called for a taxi, told the driver her destination and he had to step on it.

"Come on, come on! i don't have all day!" Anna ranted at the back of the cab.

there was a traffic jam going on and she was going to be super late if this gets long.

"ugh... couldn't you do something mister?" she asked the driver.

"Sorry lady, but this thing can't fly you know... you'll just have to wait a few minutes." Said the man gruffily.

Anna rolled her eyes and scoffed. Then she sighed. how the heck was she going to get outta this mess? then she had an idea, she'll just have to walk this one. the restaurant was only two to three blocks away. She could make it if she runs. So it was settled.

"i'm getting off." She said to the driver. "here," she gave him her fare and opened the door. "Keep the change." then she ran off to the sidewalk.

At the sidewalk there were many people walking, it was like there was a waiting line or something. Rush hours, how Anna detested them right now. She just have to take action! She squeezed by crowds and dodged business men just to get through.

"Excuse me, Pardon me... Coming though. Excuse... oh, Sorry!" Anna was in a mess.

She finally got out of the rush hour area. it was the 2nd block to her working place, and it was a good sign. She was going to make it!

She ran fast and a smile was plastered on her face. "Yes!"

Suddenly there were a group of kids on skateboards and bikes. "Oh no..."

"hey lady, what's your hurry?" asked one of the kids. then the whole group started circling Anna around. She was annoyed.

"Come on guys, i don't have time for this! Please, let me go.." Anna pleaded, it was a waste being angry at kids. "I'm gonna be late..."

but the kids ignored her. "Ugh. Please STOP!" she said once again. then a kid with a bike stopped and looked at Anna. "hehe... you're a pretty lady. I like you..." He smiled a goofy smile.

then She had an idea. She smiled at the boy, "really? well if you really like me you're gonna have to let me borrow your bike." She grabed the bike from the boy and dashed off.

the kid was dumfounded. "HEY!".

Anna sped off calling back,"I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new bike!"

The boy scratched his head and called out, "but i don't even know where you live lady!"

She didn't quite heard that one because she was almost at the 3rd block. Just a few miles away and all she have to do take a shortcut through the park then turn right and there she was! homebase!

She felt the wind on her face as she rode the bike with such speed. She was lucky there wasn't much people there on the 3rd block or else she could have knocked out several people.

When she was almost half way there, she grinned a thruimphant grin. All she have to do was go straight to the park and... "What the!" Her eyes widened as she saw a stairway at the entrance of the park. "Oh no, I forgot about the damn stairs!"

She couldn't control the bike because she was speeding up and it didn't have brakes. She just have to ride it and go down the stairs at the same time. "Oh no... YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

the bike went straight at it and it was a bumpy, i mean, BUMPY ride for Anna.

the stairs finally ended and Her butt was aching, but she ignored it for the moment because she was across the street from her job. She looked at her wristwatch and the time was exactly 8:01. she was late, but not that late. just a minute late.

She continued on with her pedaling and she once again sped up. "I can make it! I will make it! and..." She crossed the street and the bike crashed by the nearby wall, luckily she jumped off it right before it went. Phanting heavy breaths, she sighed in relief. "I made it!" then she arranged herself before going at the back way.

She slipped past the back of the building and entered an off-limits door. She went inside and saw a tall, long-haired man standing by the stove, looking a little worried.

She tapped him. "Hey!" the man jumped off his feet and was suprised. "Anna!"

"Hi Silva! did i make it? Is the boss here?" She said through deep breaths.

Silva almost hugged Anna but he just glared at her. "no, you're a minute late. but luckily the boss is in the front checking out the tables with Karim, he's actually stalling for you. I told Mr. Haruna you were already here, and you were in the bathroom."

She sighed in relief. "Whew, thanks Silva! You saved my butt again. Speaking of butts, ow... mines hurt.. Ouch..." She winced at the pain of her buttocks.

Silva laughed. "What happened? did you come here using your hiney?"

"Ha.ha. funny..." Anna said sarcastically as she took off her body bag and put on her green apron and tied her hair up.

Suddenly, the kitchen door slammed open. "KYOUYAMA!"

"oh no..." Silva shook his head.

"Ulp.. M-mr. Haruna?" Anna said with a shakey voice.

Mr. Haruna was a small man with a bushy moustache and has a short temper. He was the owner of the place where Anna and Silva worked.

then a coppered-skin man with wavy hair followed him, "Sorry guys..." He mouthed to Silva and Anna. Silva just nodded as a reply.

"So? you think you can fool me with that excuse now eh Silva?" Mr. Haruna snapped at the long haired man. Silva just glared down on the floor and clenched his fist.

"Mr. Haruna, its not--" Anna interupted but she was cutted off by the middle-aged man.  
"And as for you Kyouyama this is your second time to be late for work again! I have no choice but to.." the girl stood up straight and shut her eyes, getting ready for the "F" word. (a/n: NOT the bad one!)

"Wait!" Silva suddenly spoke. "Mr. Haruna, please don't fire her. Please... I-I promise, if she got late once again fire me."

Anna's eyes widdened at the sentence and looked at her friend with a worried face.

"Silva, no..." She said hoping he would take back the words he said. but he just shook his head at her.

"Please Mr. Haruna. Don't fire her..." Silva said as he closed his eyes.

the pudgey man thought about it for a second. "hmm... well, your job is in her hands. So she better not be tardy again, I mean it..."

Silva smiled faintly. "yes, thank you. thank you very much Mr. Haruna"

the small man grumpily huffed. "whatever. just get this place opened and get to work! i don't want anyone slacking!" he turned his heel and went to his office. "Karim!" he spat at the coppered-skin guy by the kitchen door.

Karim stood up straight. "y-yes sir?"

"flip the open sign of the restaurant now!" He ordered.

"yes sir!" then he ran outside and did his work.

When Mr. Haruna was out of sight Anna just stood there and Silva was right beside her. He sighed "Well, better get to work now..."

the girl glared at her friend, "Silva why did you have to tell him that?"

"drop it Anna, let's just get this day over." He sternly said to the blonde.

"No, I'm not gonna just drop it. I mean I could have been better off fired!" She argued.

"I can't let you get fired! I don't want you to be fired! you got that?"

"Why? its my life. not yours... I appreciate everything you do to me but you just had to put your line of work in my problem.."  
"because, I know you'll have a hard time finding a job again and i saw you work so hard to get this job. I don't want you to waste it."

Anna just looked down on the floor and she pouted. "but i could have handled Mr. Haruna. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Silva smiled. "Aw, come on... aren't i like the big brother you never had? You said it yourself. So i fullfilled that role for you. being the heroic older sibling..." he laughed.

Anna began to smile. "yeah well... alright, BIG BROTHER. I promise I'll never be late again."

"you better or else i'm the one going to be out of a job!" He said as he playfully hugged Anna then he let her go. "Come on, before Haruna gets us."

The girl smiled and laughed as she followed Silva to do their job.

**End of Chapter 1. **

**A/N:** Hey minna-san! How'd you like it so far? Love it? hate it? PLS. send me all your comments and reviews! Chapter 2 will be up next... stay tuned!


	2. Meeting with an old friend

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my Song) **

**Disclaimer:** Again. i do not own SHAMAN KING! it belongs to the great Hiroyuki Takei-sensei!

**WARNING:** some Character's you know here will be OOC, well duh, it is an A.U. (Alternatiive Universe)

**A/N:** hey! Abie05 here! thanx so much for the reviews! now, in this chapter Anna meets up with a friend and she sets her up with someone. OMG! You'll just have to read the story to find out! I apologize to GummyBearsRcool because I told him/her that Anna will sing in this one. GOMEN-KUDASAI! So sorry! but don't worry, she will in the next chapter. i would have but this one's already long. Anyways, Read on! Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! ja ne!

**ooOOOoo **

**Chapter 2: Meeting with an old friend. **

"Well, that was a tiring day wasn't it?" Silva said locking the back door of the restaurant.

Anna and Karim were right beside him as they nodded in agreement. "it sure was."

After locking up the Long haired guy turned to his friends. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Well, I was going to get grocceries for my sister. You wanna come Silva?" Karim asked. "Sure. I still don't want to go home, even though i'm tired. Anna do you wanna come as well?" Silva asked.

"Nah, no thanks. I gotta go home and rest." She said as she turned on her heel. "bye guys!" she waved good-bye.

"Okay, bye Anna! See you on Saturday!" Karim waved back. "Don't forget, Wake up early and avoid being late!" Silva called back.

the girl turned and smiled at them. "Don't worry, I won't! I Promise!" then she ran to the sidewalk waving good-bye to them once more. She turned around and did a double-take as she saw Silva and Karim heading to the other street.

She sighed. And walked all the way home.

**ooOOOOoo **

When she got to the apartment building, she slowly went up the stairs to the 2nd floor where her room was.

She mubbled something as she got her house keys from her body bag. then she paused, when she noticed there were people standing at the left side of the hallway, infront of her neighbor's door. it was her perky neighbor; Ellie with a blonde haired guy and they were... kissing?

Anna's eyes winced in disgust when she saw them and hurridly got her keys and opened her door.

Inside, She locked the door. her eyes were still wincing then she shivered. "Eew..." then she shook her head and forgot about the kissing couple.

She collapsed on her brown sofa and rested her head on the arm. "Ugh. what a day..." She took off her bag and rested there for a few minutes.

Then she decided to go to her room and change her clothes.

After a few minutes, Anna went out of her room. She finally changed into something comfey, a black sleeveless top, short brown shorts (that was by her thighs) and she clamped her long blonde hair neatly.

She sat down on the sofa, grabbed the remote and watched TV. She sighed as she couldn't find anything good to watch. Suddenly the phone of her apartment rang. "Oh come on! I was about to relax here!" she complained as if the phone was going to stop but it kept ringing. "Alright, alright... i'm coming.."

She grabbed the cordless phone by the sidetabe next to the lamp.

"Hello?" She answered. "Hey, bestfriend! Guess who?" said a female voice at the other line.

Anna was shocked as she recognized the voice. "Oh my Gosh! Jun? What--? When--? how--?" then she screamed. Jun Tao was her 24 year-old bestfriend in the world and eldest daughter of En Tao the owner of the biggest business corperation in china and Japan; Kyonshi Industries (a/n: that's all i can think of. hehe...) She went home to china for a one year vacation with her boyfriend (who just proposed to her last last year.) Li Pailong.

"Woah, woah. take it easy there..." Jun said laughing.

"When did you get here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home! you should've emailed me or something..." Anna said excitedly and angrily at the same time.

"I wanted to surprise my future maid-of-honor." the girl said on the phone.

"What? maid-of-honor?" Anna asked, puzzled. then she gasped, "Oh my god.. you don't mean..."

"Yep, the wedding is official. it's going to be held next year during my 25th birthday! isn't this exciting?" Jun said getting all giddy.

Next year? I thought it would be this week or something, Anna dumbfoundedly thought in her mind. "Oh wow Jun, I'm so happy for you! My bestfriend is finally going to get married.." she sighed dreamily.

"Hehe... thanks very much. Anyway, How are you? I missed you so much you know..."

the blonde lied down on the sofa. "I'm okay as usual. and yes, same here too..."

"And how's job?" Her friend asked. "Ugh, don't get me started there... I don't want to talk about it..." Anna answered as she played with a strand of her hair. "Why? something happened? is it the restaurant job or the singing job?"Jun asked again. "Restaurant." the girl lazily said. "Oh okay... Now why don't you tell Jun all about it..."

Anna scoffed but she knew who she was talking to and so told her what had happened during that morning.

**ooOOOOoo **

"Woah, that's a bummer..." Jun reacted after Anna's story. "I know..." the blonde said as she clutched a throw pillow in her arms.

"Good thing that Silva saved you..."

"Yeah, i owe everything to him." Anna sighed. "I'm so stressed lately..."

"Aww... tell you what, how 'bout we go out tommorow... just the two of us bestfriends. you know, like the good old days? Tommorow is your day off right?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"Somewhere, anywhere... just to get that stress off of you..." Jun giggled.

"Alright, it better work. I guess i'll see you tommorow." Anna smiled.

"Okay, hey, I gotta be going. Li said he's going to meet me downstairs.. i'll see you tommorow bestfriend! Toodles!"

"Okay, bye! See you!" then Anna hung up and so did Jun. The blond put the phone back to its cradle and she flopped once again on the sofa. "That Jun..." then she gave a smile.

**ooOOOOoo **

The next day, Jun text messaged Anna and told her the time and place of their meeting.

"Okay, so we're going to meet at 9am at where? Bean bag coffee shop?" (a/n: that's a coffee shop in my hometown! hehe...) Anna sratched her head, "i think i know that place... Oh yeah, the one near the bonsai gardens." she said to herself.

She was still on her bed sitting down and reading her messages. She looked at the radio clock by her bedside table. It was only 7:35am. 'Well, better get ready... can't be late this time."

Then, she did her daily routine. Take a shower, pick an outfit, clean a little bit around the apartment, dry her hair, put on clothes, you know the whole drill.

It was only 8:25 when Anna was ready. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a light-blue cardigan, a white capri pants and blue flip-flops. She had her hair in a braid across her head.

"Okay, i'm ready and... oh wait... I almost forgot." She went inside her room and got her black body bag from yesterday and a new daisy-printed shoulder bag. She put in her keys, cellphone, hairbrush, lip gloss, her red bandana and the most important thing; her wallet.

Jun always pays, making her a bit guilty. She talks to Jun about paying for herself but she really insist that she'd pay for the both of them. Her bestfriend doesn't brag about being rich so it was okay.

After putting all those things inside her bag, She arranged herself one more time facing infront of her fullbody mirror by the living room. Now it was 8:30... all Anna had to was wait until quarter to 9 so she can make her way to the coffee shop and make it there on time.

She sorta has that habit to be always late but she doesn't really mean it.

Then she decided to eat, a little breakfast wouldn't hurt. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal, she put it on the table and went to the fridge to get the milk. She didn't bother getting a bowl because she had a tall drinking glass. She poured milk and drank some. then she grabbed a fist full of cereal puffs and ate it piece by piece. (a/n: I have no idea of where i got that idea of eating breakfast. -laughs-)

She looked at her wristwatch and it was almost quarter. She drank the remaining contents of her glass and wiped her mouth with a table napkin nearby. "Gotta get going now..."

She grabbed her bag and went outside her apartment, this time she didn't forget to lock up.

When she was putting away her keys when saw Ellie and her little sister Millie coming by. "hello, Ellie! Good morning Millie" She greeted them and gave the little 7 year-old girl a smile. (a/n: I made Millie younger here.)

"Hello, Anna.." greeted the tall girl as she passed by. "Good morning too, Anna-chan!" she stopped and said shyly as she clutched her stuff bunny in her arms. " going to school?" Anna asked sweetly.

"Yes.." Millie silently answered. The blond just smiled at her. "Come on Millie, you're going to be late." called Ellie. "Hai! coming ane-chan!" she yelled at her sister "Bye Anna-chan!" She said as she bowed down and ran to her waiting sister.

Anna waved good-bye and smiled. "She's such a cute little girl!" then she remembered, She looked at her watch, it was 8:55 now... "Oh gosh, i have to go." She said as she ran to the stairs.

"Thanks Mister." she said as gave the taxi driver her fare and went outside the cab. then it drove away. She finally made it to the Coffee shop where Jun and Anna where suppose to meet. She saw the sign outside the mosaic-like building that said; "Bean Bag Coffee shop, where coffee lovers meet." She smiled. this is the place, she thought.

She went inside and looked around. there was no sign of Jun, "I think i was a little too early?" She asked herself. Suddenly, someone called her name. "Anna! hey! over here!"

She turned to her right and saw a green-haired girl in a chinese dress waving her hands. Anna smiled as she saw her and rushed over to her. Jun stood up and approched her bestfriend.

"Jun!" Anna said as she met and hugged her friend who was a year gone. "Anna!" and she did the same. the two hugged each other for a long time.

"Anna, look at you... you're so beautiful!" Jun said as she broke their hug.

"No look at you... YOU'RE beautiful!" Anna retorted. "oh, I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" the Chinese girl said as they smiled at each other.

(a/n: I miss my bestfriend too! waaaahhh!)

"Ahem." said a good looking guy with dark-blue hair who was sitted by Jun's table. "hate to break up this nice reunion but i better get going..."

Jun went to him and hugged him by the arm. "Aw, so soon? come on, have coffee with us for a moment sweetie."

"Uh, no thanks." he turned to Anna. "Hi Anna! Nice to see you again."he said as she shook her hands with her big muscular ones.

"yeah, nice to see you again, Li." the blonde girl said as smiled at her bestfriend's fiance.

"I do want to stay with you guys and chat but I really have to get going..." Li turned to Jun. "or else your father might have my neck." Jun batted her eyes. "Aw, come on. i'm sure Daddy won't mind."

He gave his fiancee an 'i'm serious' look. "oh alright." Jun pouted. "party pooper!" She teasingly slapped Li's arm. "Ow. look Hon, I'm really sorry. okay?" He kissed his sweetheart on the cheeks. "I'll see you later, I love you!". "Okay. I love you too." Jun gave a smile. "have a great time you two!" he turned to leave. "Nice seeing you again Anna!" he called back. Anna gave a nod. "you too!" and she smiled.

Jun sighed. "there he goes..."."Yep..." Anna said. "is it me or did Li grew a lot taller when you guys left?" the two just laughed and sat down.

"SO... how the heck are you Anna?" She said as she grabbed her hands by the table. "Tell me all about what i missed here in japan while i was away? hm?"

Anna just giggled. "Well..." Jun looked at her, "Anything new? Got a new boyfriend? how is your lovelife?" She was asking too many questions.

"Slow down, girl.. one question at a time." Anna said as she laughed. "Okay, answer the question that I just said.." Jun said. "About my lovelife?" the blonde blinked. "Well, uhm... it's been boring."

"What?" the Chinese girl raised both her eyebrows. "Really?" she couldn't believe Her.

"Ever since my break-up with Ren. I never had a lovelife anymore..." Anna explained. "it was like nothing to me anymore. I don't care about it."

"I knew it," Jun said "I knew you shouldn't have broke up with my little brother."

"Our relationship wasn't working out... and he felt the same thing. So there..." Anna said with a faint smile. "Besides I think i'm still looking for the real ONE. not just right now..."

"Oh really? Well, I can help you out with that..." Jun said with a maliciously grin on her face.

"What? Oh no, no way... I don't want to be set up again! that's how I met your brother... and it didn't worked out for me..." Anna said with a frown. "Come on, just for the last time. Who knows this new guy might be the real ONE." Jun said with a hint of persuation spell in her voice.

"No Jun, I don't want to. You got that? I'm serious." Anna said with a stern look.

Jun looked at her bestfriend and sighed. "okay, I give up. I can't make you go for it... I won't set you up this time... be single for the rest of your miserable life..." but the inner Jun already had a plan up her sleeve.

"thanks Jun. i'll be single and i'll be loving it." Anna said as she smiled.

Her bestfriend just smile back. "Uhm... Hey, lets order up. I'm straved... Anna why don't you call a waiter and order for us. I'll just take a little visit up in the restroom. okay?"

"Alright." Anna said as she looked at the menu's list. "I'll be right back." Jun said as she made her way to the women's restroom.

**ooOOOOoo **

Inside, Jun got her cellphone from her handbag and pressed a speed-dial button. She put it on her ear and it began to rang. Someone from the other line answered. "hello?"

"Hello Ren? It's me Jun. I'm at bean bag coffee shop with your Ex." she said hoping Ren would be interested.

"Yeah? So?" Ren answered snobbly. "Dang, that didn't work." Jun said snapping her firngers. Ren just ignored her. "What the heck do you want this time? "

"Well, I was wondereing.. do you know someone who I can set Anna up with? You know, like one of your friends maybe?" She asked.

"Jun, your at it again you know..." Ren warningly said. "I know, but this is my bestfriend we're talking about! I can't have her loveless forever!" Jun almost yelled.

Ren sighed at the other line. "Alright, this is your last plot Sis! then, no more okay?" "Yes, I promise.." Jun happily said, like she almost want to hug his little brother.

"Okay, well, hmm... let's see..." Ren paused to think. "Anyone Ren?" Jun eagerly asked.

"Well, I have this new friend. He just moved here in tokyo last year, he's originally from Izumo, he has the looks, i think, and he's a big music freak." Ren said. "Anna's a music freak too. Okay, Set him up with her! I think they'll like each other and Anna will so thank me for this..." Jun said getting all giddy again.

"Okay, but where will we let them meet?" Ren asked.

"Hmm..." now it was Jun's turn to think. "Aha, I know this open party, that will be perfect for them to meet. remember the Yokoharu's kids? I think they're throwing it for some cause but i'm not sure. the party will be tonight at 7. they've invited me and you should go with your friends too, bring him with you and I'll bring her with me..." Jun said smiling.

"Hmm... I don't know. He's not very into gimmicks and parties. but for Anna's sake we'll bring him along." Ren said. "Ohh... still care about your Ex, eh Ren? Why don't you two just patch things up and go back together?" Jun said as she grinned.

"Oh shut up! We're fine as friends only thank you very much." he yelled, His sister knew that he was blushing at the other end.

"Uh-huh... Okay.. Now I better get going, Anna might get suspicious. Remember tonight at 7, be there. See you later! and thanks again little bro." Jun said all smiley. "Whatever..." Ren hunged up and so did Jun.

**ooOOOOoo **

Jun hurridly went outside the restroom and found Anna playing with a tiny salt shaker.

"Hey!" She greeted her bestfriend.

"Hi! what took you?" Anna asked as she straightened up.

"Well, you know, I perked up just a little. Arrange my make-up... and all that." Jun smiled innocently.

"Okay...?" Anna said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Later tonight we'll be attending a party." Jun finally said. "A party? what kind of party?" the blonde asked. "it's an open house, a friend invited me and said i could take anyone I want. and that's you!" the Chinese girl said.

"I-I don't know Jun... there might be rough-housing there... and you know how I feel about that..."  
Anna said as she looked down her lap. "Don't worry, Anna. it's a party for a cause. I'm sure you're gonna enjoy it. Please? Go there... for me?" Jun said as she smiled cutely.

The girl shook her head and sighed. "Alright... fine. I'll go."

"Yey!" then Jun hugged Anna. "thanks bestfriend!" She said. "No problem..." Anna said as she smiled.Jun was now mentally giggling and saying how her plan worked... Anna will get a boyfriend and we'll live happily ever after... she said to herself.

The green-haired girl started giggling... Anna looked at her with a puzzled face. "What's so funny?"

"Huh? Oh, oh nothing... was I doing that out loud? Silly me... Hehe..." Jun said laughing.

And that made Anna laugh too. "You're so silly Jun..." and she shook her head.

**End of Chapter 2. **

**A/N:** Hey! how was it? hoped you liked it! next up chapter 3 which I know some of you will like! Stay tuned once again!


	3. A musical Destiny?

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my Song) **

**DISCLAIMER: **for the last time, I do not own SHAMAN KING. I do dream of owning it though... but Takei-sensei owns it. Oh yeah, also the featured song; "Garden of Everything" by Steve Conte and Maaya Sakamoto. it's from the anime RahXepeon the movie. I DON'T OWN THEM!

**A/N: **Yo people! Abie05 here! I want to thank the people who made reviews to my story. Though, I'm a little disappointed that I have few reviews. -pouts- please, those who are reading this who don't review, PLS! I'm begging you REVIEW! or else... -sighs- Ah well.

Anyways, in this Chapter we get musical. Yep, that's right! The thing you've all been waiting for! drumroll please? -drumrolls- ANNA gets to SING! YEY! And She has a duet partner? OMG! who could it be! Well, You just have to read on my darlings... and don't forget, REVIEW! Enjoy! Ja ne!

**PS: **if you wanna hear the featured song, go to GENDOU dot COM register and type on the search blank: Garden of everything and download it. I LOVE that song and I know you guys are gonna love it too! the best thing is you gotta listen to it while you're reading! it's great! Or you have to listen BEFORE you read it! it's up to you minna-san!

**Chapter 3: A Musical Destiny? **

It was a beautiful friday night, the stars shone in the clear black sky and the moon was shining bright. It was a perfect evening.

Anna Kyouyama got off a yellow vehicle and stepped infront a huge estate that belonged to the Yokoharu's. A wealthy family who owns a car insurance company. The gates of the front we're widely open as many other people enter the designated area of the event of the night.

The blonde girl shyly entered the estate and looked around to find her bestfriend Jun. But she was not there.. she was hoping that her Chinese friend was inside the mansion.

Some people stared at her because her appearance was making her stand out of the crowd. She was indeed very pretty. She made her beautiful long hair wavy, she was wearing a formal lavander long-sleeved top, a white ruffled long skirt (by the knees only.) and a purple sandals.

"Uhm..." Anna was feeling uncomfortable as she clutched her white handbag close to her lap. "Jun better be here or else I'm leaving." She said to herself.

**ooOOOOoo **

Inside the huge house, she looked around for her green-haired friend.

After a few minutes of searching, Jun wasn't really yet there. Anna sighed and decided to take a seat and call her. She sat down by a cushioned stool and took out her cellphone. She dialed Jun's number and it was ringing...

She waited for her to answer.. Until the 7th ring and there was still no answer. Then the answering machine of her phone took over.

"Hi! this is Jun Tao, I'm not with my mobile phone right now or I may have just forgot it... somewhere.. anyway, just leave a message after the beep. Oh and, if you're Anna? I'll be a little late for the party so just wait for me there, okay? alright." BEEP.

Anna groaned and she didn't bothered leaving her a message. She was angry at her bestfriend for not showing up early. They could have gone together but Jun had to stop over by her Grandfather's place.

So she decided wait there on her usual spot. Then she saw a couple of magazines by the table beside her. she grabbed one and began to browse and wait for her tardy friend.

**ooOOOOoo **

Over by the punch bowl, a young 19 year old guy was also waiting for some friends. He had (almost) long brown hair, a pair of orange headphones rested on his head, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, brown jacket, denim pants and brown shoes. He was enjoying those tasty cheese sticks by the table.

He got his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. It was ringing at the other line.

He waited until someone answered at the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey! is this Ren? It's me Yoh." Said the brunette guy. "Oh hey dude! It's me Horo. I just answered Ren's phone while he's driving." Said the voice from the other line. "Can you put him on the line please?" Yoh asked. "Okay.." There was a pause from the other side.

Yoh waited. "Hello? Ren?" "No it's still me Horo." said the voice. "Damn it Horo, put Ren on the line! Geez.." "You know I can't do that... He's driving. You know what will happen, we might have an accident." Horo said.

"Okay, nevermind. Where you guys at?" Asked a pissed-off Yoh. "Uh... we're on our way to the party. How 'bout you?". "I'm already here... I'm waiting for you guys." Yoh said as he got another cheese stick from the table. "Don't worry man, we'll be there... wait for us, okay?" Horo paused. "Oh yeah, Ren said mingle around for a minute... and have fun."

"Okay. whatever guys... See ya later." Yoh lazily said. "Later man!" then they both hung up.

Yoh sighed. "Damn those guys..." and He continued with his cheese stick.

**ooOOOOoo **

"Alright dudes and dudette's..." Said the DJ who was wearing shades and a huge earphones on his ears. "It's 7:30, let's get this party started. And to start it off let's have a randomly selected couple who will sing this opening jam for us..."

The spotlights were moving all over the house, picking who will be the lucky one.

Then one of the spotlight stopped at a pretty blonde girl who was reading a magazine.

"And we have a winner!" the DJ declared. "The pretty girl in the lavander top."

Anna was stunned to see the blinding light that shone infront of her. "Huh? What? ME! but--"

Suddenly there were a group of people pushing Anna to go onstage. "W-wait... No--- I-I can't..." The girl protested as she riggled out of the group but it was no use. They kept pushing her until she was on the stage. And there was a loud applaud from the dance floor.

Anna's eyes widen as she saw the people, she gave a small gulp.

"We have singer number 1 and who will be the lucky guy to join this pretty little lady?" the DJ said once again. And the spotlight searched it's next victim by the punch bowl. And it stopped at a brunette guy who was drinking punch. He didn't notice that he being watched by other people.

"You there! the one with the orange headphones! You're the lucky dude!" The DJ declared again. then on cue, a group of people went to Yoh and pushed him onstage. "H-hey! what the!"

Yoh protested also and tried to escape but it was no use. He was onstage with Anna. Yoh looked at the girl beside him and he smiled faintly at her and Anna did the same.

Then one of the people on the dance floor started chanting "Sing! Sing! Sing!" until the whole crowd joined him. the audience were getting restless. Anna and Yoh just looked infront of them and they didn't know what to do. the DJ went to them and gave them microphones to sing on. "Don't worry dudes, just look at the screen infront of you and sing the song. I know you guys know this one..." then He turned to the crowd. "Settle down people! And let's here it for them!" Then he went to the side to let them have the total attention of the stage.

(A/N: Just imagine them like from the start of High School Musical. Where Gabriella and Troy sang at the party! teehee...)

"W-wait... but I---" Yoh stammered. Anna just remained silent.

Suddenly the crowd went quiet and the lights dimmed a little. Only the spotlights were lit in front of them.

Anna looked at the floor and she sighed hoping that she wouldn't do something embarrassing.

Then the intro of the song began.

Yoh couldn't back-out of this one so he had no choice. He looked at the screen infront of them then to Anna, then he began the song.

_YOH:  
Here you are, daylight's star  
Made out of miracles.  
Perfection of your own, you alone  
oh so incredible.  
Each atoms sings to me, set me free from chains of the physical.  
Oh free me. Oh free me..._

(He turns to leave the stage but he stopped when she heard Anna and He looked at her with a stunned expression)

_TOGETHER:  
The mirror melts, I'm somewhere else.  
Inside eternity.  
Where you on outstreached wings sing within_

_YOH:  
The Garden of everything._

_TOGETHER:  
Where memories call to me backward dreams?_

_YOH:  
or phantom reality?  
Call to me, Call to me..  
So here we are..._

_ANNA:  
_(Anna's part is inserted with the chorus so they're singing together.)_  
Uta o ima kaze ni notte  
YOH:  
Lover's of Lost dimentions  
ANNA:  
Haruka tooi, Anata no motto e.  
YOH:  
Burning supernovas all of sound and sight.  
ANNA:  
itsuka sora wa, hitotsu ni tsunagaru.  
YOH:  
Every touch a temptation.  
ANNA:  
Modotte yukeru  
YOH:  
And for every sense a sensation.  
ANNA:  
Anata no motto e..._

(Anna looked at Yoh shyly and she looked away when he met her gaze.)

_YOH: Ooh...  
TOGETHER: Ooh... oh..._

(Yoh just smiled as they waited for the next verse.)

_YOH:  
Eyes of pure, deep Azure  
Quite unbelievable.  
The sun's daughter you've been made not to fade.  
Quite unconceivable.  
Each atoms sing to me, set me free from chains of the physical.  
Oh free me, Oh free me..._

_TOGETHER:  
A love like ours, a starry flower.  
Through seasons and centuries.  
As rivers reach the sea, you'll reach me  
with songs of your symmetry.  
A small boat there will float to far off coast  
the isle of infinity_

_YOH: Come with me. _(Looks at Anna)_  
ANNA: (come with me...)  
YOH: Come with me.  
ANNA: (come with me...)_

_TOGETHER:  
Here we'll see Love's lost tree  
made out of miracles.  
Emotion crystal leaves to cover me and you in eternity.  
Each atoms sings to us through the blood "Love is a miracle."_

_YOH: It Sings softly.  
ANNA: sings softly... _(closes her eyes)_  
YOH: Sings softly._

_YOH:  
And so here we are _(takes of his brown jacket.)_  
ANNA:  
_(laughs silently_) Uta o ima kaze ni notte  
YOH:  
Lover's of Lost dimentions _(feels the song)_  
ANNA:  
_(begins to enjoy singing)_ Haruka tooi, Anata no motto e.  
YOH:  
Burning supernovas all of sound and sight.  
ANNA:  
itsuka sora wa, hitotsu ni tsunagaru.  
YOH:  
Every touch a temptation.  
ANNA:  
Modotte yukeru  
YOH:  
And for every sense a sensation.  
ANNA:  
Anata no motto e..._

_YOH:  
And so here we are, twin stars  
ANNA:  
_(Repeats her verse)_ Uta o ima kaze ni notte  
YOH:  
of brilliant brightness.  
ANNA:  
Haruka tooi, Anata no motto e.  
YOH:  
Lanterns lit by life for all of depths of night  
ANNA:  
itsuka sora wa, hitotsu ni tsunagaru.  
YOH:  
And everyday will return us  
ANNA:  
Modotte yukeru  
YOH:  
To arms of the ever eternal.  
ANNA:  
Anata no motto e..._

_YOH:  
And so here we are  
ANNA:  
Uta o ima, So here we are...  
YOH:  
so far from earthly orbits  
ANNA:  
Lalala...lalala... Anata no motto e.  
YOH:  
Burning supernovas all of sound and sight.  
ANNA:  
itsuka sora wa, hitotsu ni tsunagaru.  
YOH:  
Where everyday will return us.  
ANNA:  
Modotte yukeru  
YOH:  
To arms of the ever eternal.  
ANNA:  
Anata no motto e..._

_YOH:  
Here we are...  
ANNA:  
So here we are...  
Lalala...Lalala..._

_TOGETHER:  
Ooh... ooh... oh...  
Lovers of lost dimentions..._

(the song slowed down.)

_YOH:  
Where everyday will return us _(Looks Anna deeply in her eyes. Stopping his every moves.)_  
To arms of the ever..._

_TOGETHER:  
_(the two where now starring at each other lovingly_) Eternal..._

They slowly breathed as they ended the song, they held down their microphones and the crowd applauded and cheered.

The two broke their eye contact and shyly looked at each other's side blushing and laughing uncomfortably. They faced each other and Yoh smiled at her.

"Yoh." he extented his hand to her.

Anna smiled back. "Anna." She said taking his hand and they both shaked.

This was the begining of a beautiful friendship or maybe even more...

**End of Chapter 3. **

**A/N:** HI hi! SOOOOO... watcha guys think? CUTE huh? I just love that song! Anna and Yoh finally meet! WOOHOO! what will happen next? find out in the next chapter... stay tuned...

OH yeah, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. YOU?

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my Song) **

**DISCLAIMER:** Dang. must I repeat everything? Alright... I DON'T OWN Shaman King. There.

**A/N:** Waaaiii! Hey there readers! Abie05 here. Sorry if I got delayed in updating the story... I got lazy! (Damn me!) But don't worry, I'm here now and Chapter 4 is also here! Oh yeah, Thanks alot for the reviews! I'm still disappointed that I have few reviews. -sighs- Ah well... Okay, on with the story! ENJOY! and of course, REVIEW!

**Chapter 4: YOU! **

The sound of the crowd going wild, applauding and cheering as the couple was once again praised by their singing talents.

Anna and Yoh smiled at each other and made their way off the stage.

The two began laughing as they went outside to the terrace of the huge house by the garden.

"Woah, that was some show we did there..." Yoh said as they stopped by the railings of the terrace. "Yeah." Anna replied as she leaned by. The two were still laughing and they both sighed.

Then there was silence between them, all that can be heard were bunch of friends chatting and playing around by the garden.

The two just looked shyly at each other's side. "Uhm... You have a great voice by the way..." Yoh finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Thanks. You too... " Anna said as a soft blush formed on her cheeks. "Yeah well..." The brunette chuckled a little.

"I haven't seen you before... are you new around here?" The blonde asked as she sat at the marble railings. "Uh... yeah, I'm new. I just moved here in Tokyo 2 years ago. I'm originally from Izumo." Yoh answered. "Oh. that's nice." Anna smiled at him.

"How 'bout you?" The boy asked as he leaned right next to her. "Oh, I've been here in Tokyo for a long time now... but my hometown is in Aomori." Anna said as she began to sway her legs. "Ever since my parents died. I've moved here to go live with my Aunt... but now I'm on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yoh said as he lowered his head. The girl was confused. "Huh? For what?" "For you parents. I didn't know they were gone." "It's okay, they've been gone a long time now..." She sighed, then smiled.

Then Yoh decided to change the subject. "Uhm... So, when did you start singing?"

"Well," She looked up the starry sky. "I wasn't much of a singer back when I was little but music was my whole life, I loved it so much! Then I discovered that I had the Voice... So there, I began joining choral groups until I wanted to do it all on my own. I want to show the world my talent, I want to be a well-known singer. I'm starting as a coffee shop singer, you know, gigs every wednesday like that..."

"Oh, wow. that's a nice start.. Good luck with your dreams." Yoh said as he smiled at her. "Thanks." Anna said smiling back.

Then there was the akward silence again. Yoh secretly glanced at her and he blushed. She blushed also because she saw him. "So what about you? When did you start singing?" She asked.

The boy snapped out of his glance "Uh... Well, I began to like music and singing when I was just a little boy, well, the music that is... I didn't like to sing that much. Then when I was 14 I learned how to play the guitar and some people say I'm pretty good at it now... too bad I didn't bring it today though..." he sratched his head.

Anna gave a hearty laugh. "It's Okay... Maybe you are pretty good... I can tell."

Yoh blushed at the remark. "hehe... anyway, then I turned 16 I wanted to be a famous acoustic singer and from a band or something but it didn't go well... So I just went solo and wrote my own songs. Until I finally had a gig when I was 17 back at home and my folks suggested that I should start here in Tokyo and continue my music career. Who knows, I might be discovered."

"Wow, you started in the right path Yoh... I'm sure you're gonna be famous one day... Good Luck." The girl smiled. "Thanks, I think you're gonna be famous too. Let's just keep both our fingers crossed." Yoh said. "Yep." Then the two smiled at each other.

Suddenly Anna felt something vibrating in her handbag, it was her cellphone and someone was calling her. She opened her bag and got her phone. "Excuse me..." She said to Yoh.

He just nodded and looked at his right side.

The girl flipped her phone open. "Hello? Ah, finally your here... where? Oh, okay... don't go anywhere okay? I've been waiting here for hours now. Alright, alright. Okay, see you there. Okay, bye." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Yoh looked at her as she kept her phone inside her bag. "hm... let me guess? Boyfriend?"

Anna laughed. "No. My bestfriend actually. She just arrived at the party." She got off the railing she was sitting on and arranged herself.

"Well, I better get going... " She turned to Yoh. "It was nice meeting you. Hope we can meet each other again. Bye! Good luck with everything!" She shook his hands and smiled at him.

"Alright, you too." he smiled with a hint of dissapointment. "Take care now... Bye." Yoh waved good-bye, and so did Anna.

She turned her heel then she stopped and looked at Yoh from her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I don't have a boyfriend." she smiled and went insde the party.

Yoh was alone in the terrace except for the friends who were chatting by the garden. He turned around and leaned forward on the railing. He sighed and smiled. "She doesn't have a boyfriend?" He paused. "Aw, Crap! You should have asked her out! Damn! You're so stupid Yoh Asakura!" he said hitting his head.

"Great, she was the perfect girl and then I blew it! I don't even know where she lives! Gah!" Yoh stomped his foot and shook his head. "I-I've got to find her... and this time, ASK HER OUT!" he said as he went inside the party.

**oooOOOOooo **

Anna was looking around for Jun. She accidentally got in the dance floor and many dancing people were blocking her way. "Uh, excuse me... coming through... excuse." She said as she budged through the crowd.

She finally got out of that one and she went by the table where the food was. Then she saw her green-haired friend, fiddling with her phone.

"Ugh, finally! I found you!" Anna said as she went to Jun.

The Chinese girl just smiled at her and waved hello. As if her bestfriend was happy about her being late. So so late. "Hi Anna! So glad you could make it!"

Anna glared while smiling at Jun, "Oh yeah right, If you hadn't make it here I would have left sooner."

"Aw come on. I had to visit my grandfather... you know I missed him so much." Jun said.

"But you said you were gonna be quick. And you made me wait for an hour.." the blonde as she playfully pouted her lips.

The girl laughed "I'm sorry. I promise we'll go together next time, if there's a certain event that is..."

Anna looked at her and smiled. "Okay... forget about it. Come on lets go enjoy the party!"

"Okay, but first I have to make a certain call." Jun said as she dialled a number on her phone.

**oooOOOOooo **

"Where could she be?" The brunette said as he looked around for the girl she met a minute ago. "Please don't tell me she left? Damn!"

"Hey, there He is!" Said a voice from behind him. "Yoh!"

He turned around to see a blue-haired guy coming towards him along with a pointy-haired guy and a black afro-haired one.

"Oh hey Horo, Ren, and Choco!" he greeted.

"Yoh, where have you been man?" Asked Horo Horo.

"Yeah, We've just arrived and we we're looking for you." Ren said his hands inside his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I was talking with someone... and I have to find her again..." Yoh said as he began looking around.

Suddenly a mobile phone was ringing. "Oh, that's mine." Ren said as he took his phone from his jeans pocket. "Hello? Oh it's you. Yeah, he's here with me... Where? by the food table? Okay. Is she there? Alright... we'll see you there. okay. bye." He closed his phone and put it back to where he kept it.

"Okay you guys. It's time... let's go Yoh." Ren said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Wait. What? Go where?" Yoh asked with a puzzled face.

"Were gonna meet the girl we set you up with..." Choco said with a grin.

"WHAT!"

**oooOOOOooo **

"Anna, can we wait here for a minute? I have this friend coming and I have to wait for him." Jun said putting away her phone in her bag.

"Uhm... okay then.. Who's your friend anyway?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Just one of my brother's friends..." Jun said innocently.

The words "my brother's friends" was suspicious to Anna. And then it hit her. It's the same lines Jun use when she sets her up with one of her brother's friends.

"OH MY GOD! Jun! You didn't!" Anna suddenly yelled.

Jun blinked. "What?"

"You set me up again didn't you!" The blonde asked angrily. " I don't believe you! Of all the people..."

Jun looked at her friend with a worried look. "Now Anna, please, calm down... this is for your own good. I'm sure you're gonna like this guy..."

"You know Jun, I can find a guy on my own... Why, just this evening I met one. And I happen to like him! ALOT!" She snapped at her friend.

"What? You met someone?" Jun asked.

"Yes I did. Proof that I am capable of finding a guy by myself and not having to be set up with some guy that I didn't meet on my own!"

"But, I can't cancel this one now... He's here and he's going to meet you." The Chinese girl said.

"Then I'll tell him off... Even if it breaks his heart." Anna said coldly.

"Anna, at least try to meet him first before you tell him off. Who know's you might like him..." Jun said trying to cheer her friend up.

The Blonde sighed. "Alright... fine."

**oooOOOOooo **

"YOU SET ME UP WITH SOMEONE!" Yoh yelled.

"Great! Way to go Chocolove!" Horo said glaring at his afro friend.

"Ulp... Sorry." Choco said.

"I'm sorry Yoh, this is for my sister's friend and she's sorta like my friend too.." Ren said with a guilty face.

"Damn.. You should have told me earilier. I've would have said, "Sure, why not?" But it's too late, I've already met someone else and I LIKE her alot!." Yoh said controlling his anger. He sighed. "And I have to find her before she leaves..."

"But Yoh, you can't back out now... She's here and ready to meet you..." Ren said.

"Well I just have to tell her off..." He said a bit disappointed, He doesn't want to hurt anyone, especially a girl.

Ren sighed. "Alright then. But try to meet her first, maybe you'll like her. Okay?

Yoh sighed also. "Okay. I'll meet her first then call her off..."

"Okay. Let's go..."

The four started walking towards the food table to meet with them.

**oooOOOOooo **

Jun and Anna waited for Ren and the other's. Until the Chinese girl regnognized her brother's hair color.

"Anna, they're here. Please, give him a chance." Jun pleaded. "And I'm so so sorry, I didn't listen to you before, I shouldn't have meddled with your life... hope you can really forgive me this time.."

Anna looked at her bestfriend. She did mean all of those words she said. She sighed and smiled. "Aw Jun... I can't stay mad at you. You're my bestfriend. You we're just trying to help me that's all... and I appreciated it. Really..." She sighed again.

Jun smiled. "Thank you Anna." and she hugged her.

"Hey Jun." Ren greeted as he arrived. "Hello, Ren." Jun said back.

Anna was right behind her, looking away from the newcomers.

Ren's friends were behind him too. The brunette was looking away too. Trying avoid the girl that Ren set him up (even though he hasn't seen her yet! 0)

"Well... now that we're all here..." Jun started and took Anna by the shoulder's. She was still looking away.

"...I guess we can let them both meet." Ren finished and he took Yoh too, and also still looking away.

"Okay." Jun pushed Anna forward and Ren pushed Yoh too.

Until the two bumped into each other. And they froze as they saw each other.

"Anna meet..."Jun said.

"Yoh. Yoh meet..." Ren said.

"Anna." She finshed.

The two were still looking at each other. Until their mouths open up.

"YOU!" they both said in unison.

You could say coincidence or was it destiny?

**End of Chapter 4 **

**A/N**: Woot! Oh yeah! that was an awesome chapter! bet you didn't know what was coming huh? Who would have thought that they would meet again? hehe... Hope you liked that one! Pls. REVIEW! stay tune for the next chappie... Ja!


	5. A Walk and a cup of coffee Pt1

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my Song) **

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Shaman king! Maybe when I become super filthy stinkin' rich I'll buy it form Take-sensei! LOL! just kidding...

**A/N:** Yo! Abie05 here! Damn me again! When am I NOT gonna be lazy? Luckily I got inspired today, thanx to YOHxANNA romance! hehe... I want write fluff! Or even maybe Lemon! Nah! Just joking... Can't do that. -sigh- anyway, chapter 5 is here... and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! This is for you guys!

Oh yeah, and I just posted a new fic! this time its a HUMOR one... and of course it's a YoNa! hehe... please read and review it! thanx a bunch! On with the story... Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: A walk and A cup of Coffee (Part 1). **

Last night was a weird night for Anna. It was surprising that her Bestfriend and her Ex-boyfriend would set her up with the guy she had met and dueted with.

She really did liked Yoh. And she feels like she has really found the very special person they call "The ONE". But she didn't really believe this, first she has to make sure he's really the guy she wants. So she's sticking to the "friends first" policy for a moment.

Last night after their shocking meeting again, Jun, Ren and the others left them as they get to know each other. Their night was filled with laughter as they enjoyed each others company.

Once they parted that evening Yoh asked her for a walk and maybe have a cup of coffee. And of course Anna said yes, which made the brunette really happy.

**oooOOOOooo **

The following day, Anna had work at the restaurant and as promised she didn't get late. Silva was glad that she kept her promise and he was very proud of her.

"Pick up for table 5!" Silva said as he rang the desk bell.

"Got it!" Anna chirped as she went to the counter.

"Well, aren't you energetic today! Who are you and what have you done to MY little sister?" Silva said raising a eyebrow.

The blonde girl just smiled sarcastically. "Ha.ha. funny... this is still the Anna you know...F.Y.I!" She laughed as she got the tray of food and served it to the man on the designated table.

"Okay, what happened really? Did aliens took your body and transplanted something in your system?" the long haired guy said as Anna returned at the counter.

"No..." She smiled. "Why is it a crime being energetic for one day?"

The guy nodded. "No, its just that it's unusual."

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes "Alright. Well... Last night my bestfriend and I went to this party and she sorta set me up with someone..."

"Hm? I thought you hated being set up with someone." Silva said leaning forward.

"Yes I do, but this guy I met him before Jun even introduced us to each other! I didn't even know that he was the one!"

"Ooh... wow, small world huh?." Silva smiled. "Yeah it is. And he asked me out to take a walk and have coffee or something..." The blonde said like it was no big deal.

"Don't you mean a date?" Silva said raising an eyebrow. "No it's not a DATE. well, yeah it's a date but not a date date... you know when a couple go out." Anna protested. "Uh-huh? right..." He looked at her and grinned. "Stop looking at me like that!" Anna blushed irritatly. "We're just friends! I mean, we just met and... I still have to get to know him better."

Silva smirked. "Whatever you say..." then He smiled gently as he ruffled Anna's head "Well, hope you two have fun tomorrow. And I want you to be careful, you're going out with a guy and I don't want something bad happening to you, you got it little lady?"

Anna sighed and smiled. "Yes big bwother!" then she laughed. "Thanks anyway!" Then they both returned to their work before Mr. Haruna get both their necks.

**oooOOOOooo **

At an apartment in funbari tokyo, a brown-haired boy was sitting by his window and playing a brown acoustic guitar. He was humming along as he played it then he sighed and put down his guitar.

He leaned against the window frame and looked at the clear blue sky. "hm... I wonder what Anna is doing right now?" He sighed again and he smiled. "Oh yeah, she said she has work today. hehe..."

Just then someone knocked on his door. "Come in..." He said playing another tone on his guitar. the door turned and entered a green-haired boy who almost looked like a girl.

It was Lyserg his next-door neighbor. "Hey Lyserg! What's up?"

"Hi Yoh." He greeted with a british accent. "Uhm... I believe this belongs to you?" he said carrying a yellow cat with black stripes on its back. The cat meowed as a greeting.

"Matamune!" He said walking towards Lyserg. "I've been looking all morning for you!" He took the cat from him and carried it on his arms. "Where'd you find him?" he asked.

"Well, my grammy found him under our dining table and sorta made a mess..." Lyserg explained. "Oh. I'm so sorry... what mess did he do? did he break anything?" Yoh asked stroking the cat. "Uh... he pooed... in the house." the british said wincing.

Yoh sweatdropped. "Uh... Oh God! I-I'm so so sorry! I promise I won't let him out of the house. I'll clean his mess."

"Oh don't bother. I already did..." Lyserg said smiling a fake smile. "Please don't let him wonder around again... I gotta go." Yoh smiled embarrasingly. "Uh... yeah.. I won't. And I'm so sorry again!" He let Matamune jump out of his arms and sat on the sofa.

"Its okay... bye Yoh." Lyserg said closing the door. "Yeah, bye." Yoh said as he sighed once the green-haired boy was out of sight. Then he turned to the cat and glared at it but the kitty just blinked at him.

"Don't give me that look Matamune. Your a bad kitty! bad!" He said (not much of a diciplinary man.) The cat jumped out of the sofa and rubbed his body against Yoh's leg purring. He sighed and smiled. "Aw, I can't get mad at you! You silly cat you!" he said lifting Matamune.

Yoh sat down on the sofa stroking the cat's fur and decided to talk to him. "You know, I haven't told you what happened last night at the party." Matamune meowed. "Well I met this awesome girl and we sang together. And it was surprising that my friends set me up with her! We both didn't even know!" he laughed and set the cat beside him. "And we talked the whole night and... ah what else?" The cat smiled at him and meowed.

Yoh looked at him and laughed again. "haha! yeah, she's pretty. And talented and nice..." Matamune meowed more. "What? I do! I do like her! Alot! but we're just friends" He said quickly. "I'm starting to get to know her better..."

"Anyway, I asked her out for a walk and coffee tomorrow!" He said smiling at the kitty. Matamune meowed. "Yeah, I think we will have fun."

"Let's just hope I don't mess up tomorrow... I mean, it's been a while since I went out with a girl. Oh and if your thinking its a date well its not! Just a friendly get together. That's all." He said and paused as he felt Matamune gnawing on his sleeves.

"What's worng buddy? Hungry. Okay, I'll get your lunch then." He said as he stood up to go to the kitchen. And the cat followed him too. Yoh just thought in his head about his plans for his 'friendly get together' with Anna tomorrow.

**oooOOOOooo **

It was a beautiful sunday morning in tokyo, the sun was shining brightly as it made its way into an apartment window. A blonde girl stirred in her bed as a ray of light hit her face.

"Uhn..." the girl moaned as she hid her face with her pillow. "Too bright..." she muttered.

but it was no use going back to sleep. Anna was wide awake now... thanks to a pestering sun.

She sat in her bed and she gave a yawn as she stretched. Then she went to her bedside table and reached for her mobile phone. She flipped it open, she had 3 unread messages.

The first one was from Silva; "have fun and enjoy your 'date' P". And of course, any caring big brother would say when her little sister was going out with some guy; "Be CAREFUL!"

Anna smiled and shook her head. "Oh Silva..." She replied: "Thanx. I'll be careful... And ITS NOT A DATE!" then she sent it.

The next message was from Jun; " Hey bestfriend! This is your DAY! Tell me all about it once you get home, okay:) :) :)"

Jun was getting all giddy again. "Typical Jun..." She said smiling. She replied: "Thanx! Sure, every bit of it. And its not a DATE! ;)"

And the last message was from... Yoh? then she realized that they had exchanged cellphone numbers back at the party. it said, "Good morning! Looking forward to see you again. See you later... :)"

The blonde girl blushed and she smiled.

She got out of bed and did her morning routine.

**oooOOOOooo **

After Anna took her bath, she changed into her house clothes and she did her laundry. Her outing with Yoh was still in the afternoon so she had plenty of time to do some chores. It was sunday after all.

Then she remembered something, she went back to her room to get her phone and text message Yoh on where were they meeting.

She fiddled with her phone as her washing machine was filling water. She typed on her phone, "Hi! Where are we meeting later?" then she pressed send and the screen said message sent.

She gave a sigh and went back to her laundry. She put on some soap and putted it on 'spin'

Suddenly her phone ringed. She quickly opened it and read Yoh's reply.

"Meet you at the Seijoku park downtown at 3pm."

Anna smiled and she replied back. "Alright. See you then..." then she sent it.

Then she continued finishing all of her chores.

**oooOOOOooo **

That afternoon, Anna got ready. It was 2:30 and she still have time to get everything on check. She stood infront of her body mirror, looking at her reflection and trying to see if she had anything to fix while she still can.

Anna was wearing a black sleevless top, a blue blazer, white capri pants and blue sandals. She wore a white headband parting the middle of her hair. And of course she had a her previous black body bag (a/n: She never leaves without a bag huh? Just like me... hehe...) which she put all her essencials there.

She sighed and took one last look at herself. "Okay, kyouyama. Don't embarass yourself, got it?" then she nodded and looked at her watch. it was 15 minutes till 3. So she had to go to the park and meet him there.

She went out of the door and locked her apartment.

**oooOOOOooo **

When She arrived at the park she stumbled upon teenagers who we're flying kites. It was indeed at breezy afternoon a perfect day to go fly a kite. Then she decided to look for Yoh.

She looked around, he wasn't there... She sighed and sat down on a bench near an acorn tree. She waited there for a few minutes, wondering if she should call him and ask him where he is or maybe not.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her by the shoulders. She turned her head around and she smiled.

**End of Chapter 5. **

**A/N:** tada!whacha guys think? Sorry if it's so short! (is it even short?) I got the case of writer's block! CRAP! Let's just hope this goes away! Oh yeah, and I might re-write this chapter again. Just watch out for that. Anyway, REVIEW you guys!


	6. A Walk and a cup of coffee Pt2

**'Symphony no watashi wa uta' (Symphony of my Song) **

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing IMPOSSIBLE will happen! I still don't own Shaman king!

**A/N:** Hey! Abie05 still here! again, sorry for the delay... writer's block. I hate IT! and also If I made the previous chapter a little short. hmm... anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, bad or good comments. THANX GUYS!

I'm also working on a YohAnnaHana fic titled "Sick with the flu!" and I'm pretty happy for the outcome of the story! Please, Read and Review it! thanx!

So on to the story... Enjoy! And don't forget, REVIEW!!! Ja ne!

**PS:** Sorry, if I lack fluff here... I dunno about being romantic and stuff... :P I STILL NEED MORE INSPIRATION!!! Waah!

**ooo00000ooo **

**Chapter 6: A walk and A cup of Coffee (Part 2) **

...Suddenly she felt someone tap her by the shoulders. She turned her head around and she smiled.

There, standing behind her was Yoh Asakura with a childish grin.

"Hi there!" The brunette greeted and smiled.

He was wearing his orange headphones, a white t-shirt with a leaf on the middle, his same brown jacket he wore on the party, faded denim pants, and a pair of brown sneakers.

"Oh hey!" Anna greeted as she stood up and faced him.

Yoh grinned sheepishly. "I'm so sorry if I came late." he said scratching the back of his head.

"No... its okay. Besides," She looked at her wristwatch it was 3:05pm. "You're only a minute late..." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Yoh smiled. "That's great."

'Yoh, compliment her on how she looks.' His mind said to him.

"Uhm... You look... great." Yoh said as he smiled at her. Anna blushed lightly. "Thanks. You too..." she looked at her feet.

'Great? Ss that all? She's more than great moron!' His mind argued. "Shut up." He whispered to himself. 'Give him the flowers behind you Romeo!' his mind teased. Then Yoh remembered he did have flowers in his hands hidden behind his back. "Oh yeah!"

He presented Anna with 2 red roses. "These are for you." He said as the blonde took them shyly. "I-I know it we're not in a date but I just wanted to give you those... because they look pretty." then he muttered under his breath. "You're pretty..." He blushed.

"What?" Anna asked hearing what he mumbled. "Ah! N-nothing... nothing... they're really pretty ne?" He quickly said grinning.

"Yes, They're really lovely. Thank you.." She said as she blushed and looked at the roses.

She noticed that there wasn't any thorns in them. And then she figured, he took them off for her. He looked at Yoh who was now scratching his head and looking at the ground. He's so sweet, She thought.

"So, Uhm... shall we?" Yoh finally said after the midst of silence.

"Okay..." Anna said.

They started walking by the park. As they walked, Yoh started a conversation that they both related to.

Seijoku Park was the biggest park around tokyo. Many people spend time having picnics, riding their bikes, and other recreational activities and also where couples have their alone time together.

An hour later Yoh and Anna made it to the center of the park. There was a pond and a bridge there and on the middle was a marble fountain. The two sat down on a bench to rest and talk more.

"Really? I get late a lot of times too, but now... I'm watching time carefully. Because my friend's job is on the line." Anna said looking at her lap.

"Why? what happened?" Yoh asked as he leaned on the bench's arm. "Well, I have this friend that's like family to me and he tried to save me from being fired from my job..." She told on about Silva, her job at the restaurant, his mean boss, etc.

After minutes of telling her stories... "Wow, that's some friend you have. That's good because there's someone looking out for you." Yoh said.

"Yeah, I owe him so much... He's a very special person to me. He's my big brother.." She smiled. The brunette smiled also.

Then there was silence for a few seconds.

"So, I heard that Ren was your Ex?" Yoh asked as he made a new topic to discuss about. "Yes, that's right. But now we're just friends, nothing more..." Anna answered as she looked at the ground.

"What happened? Did you fight?" He asked, he was interested at that topic. "Well, not really... our relationship wasn't working out... and we are complete opposites, Ren doesn't like what I like and I don't like what Ren likes.. it's complicated actually. So there we broke up and remained friends." Anna said. "But it's totally okay, we were both cool with it."

"Oh. Ren keeps telling me he's not interested in getting a new girlfriend. He doesn't have time for it he said. He just wants to do what he wants to do and not having someone interfering with it." Yoh said chuckling a little. "Yup that's Ren alright..." The blonde laughed.

Silence once again...

Suddenly pigeons were flying down by the fountain as the kids started feeding them with bread crums and crackers. Then Yoh had an idea.

"Hey, You wanna feed the pigeons? It's fun." he said to Anna. She blinked, "Uhm... Okay." Yoh smiled. "Alright, be right back." He said as he stood up and went to a pretzel stand.

The blonde watched him go to the stand and he bought 2 small bags of salted pretzels. When he got back he grinned his childish grin and She smiled at him.

"Here you go." He said giving the other bag to Anna as he sat down next to her.

"I like feeding the pigeons alot. When I'm bored, I go to the park and feed them." he continued as he opened it. Anna just stared at the red bag she held.

Yoh looked at her. "I see you haven't tried feeding them right? Well, Its very simple." He said taking Anna's pretzel's and opening it for her. "You take one and grine it on your palm until its all broken into crums, then you throw it infront of you and just watch the birds swoop down to eat them." He instructed.

"Come on, try it!" He said smiling.

"Let's do it together then."

Anna looked at him with a blank look then she smiled at him. "Okay."

So they both did it at the same time. Doing what Yoh said on how to feed the pigeons; They took one, grined it until it was all crums, and threw it infront of them.

Many pigeons came swooping down and started pecking on the ground to eat the crums.

Anna smiled widely and she laughed. "Hey, It is fun!" She said happily.

Yoh grinned, "hehe... told you..." then he threw more. There were alot of birds now, even brown birds came.

"Uh Yoh?" the blonde suddenly called. Yoh looked at the girl and saw there were birds on her head and shoulders. She shruddered, thinking that the birds might start pecking her head.

The brunette laughed. "Don't worry... Its much fun like that." He threw crums infront of him and birds started landing ON him. "Relax Anna, they won't peck you unless you hurt them."

Anna's frown turned into a smile. Just looking at Yoh makes her feel better.

Suddenly she felt one of the birds peck her on her head making her scream and stand up from her seat.

Then the entire flock of birds infront of them (even the ones that we're perched on them) flew away. Yoh ducked and Anna just stood there with her eyes closed.

When the flock of birds finally disappeared, Yoh opened his eyes and looked at Anna who was still standing with a shocked expression. "Uh... Anna?"

Anna didn't move or spoke. She had some of the bird's feathers in her hair and clothes.

"You okay?" Yoh asked, then he suddenly laughed out loud.

Anna glared at him. She opened her mouth to say something but she found herself laughing along with him. Both of them were laughing happily.

Yoh stood up "I'm sorry..." He said. "Here, let me help you get tidied up."

"Oh. Thank you." She said as both of them started plucking out feathers on her hair then on her clothes.

It was an akward silence as they we're almost close to each other. Yoh notices it and backed away a little so there would be a gap in between them, then he blushed. Anna saw his cheeks tained red and she too blushed and smiled.

"There. All gone." Yoh said plucking the last feather on her hair, then he put his hands in his pockets.

Anna dusted herself. "Thank you Yoh." she said as she smiled at him.

"It was nothing.." He said looking away while blushing... Seeing her smile makes him blush alot. "So..." He started, looking back at Anna. "Want to get coffee now?"

Anna looked at the ground and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Okay." She said gently.

Yoh grinned. "Alright!" The two started walking side by side. "Where do you recommend good coffee?" He asked.

That made Anna smile. She knows exactly where to go.

**ooo00000ooo **

They arrived at a coffee shop/cafe with a sign outside called "The Brew Place"

"Here we are." Anna said smiling, it was something about this place that made her happy. "Come on!" She said taking a puzzled Yoh by the hand.

The two went inside, it was a huge room with tables and chairs and a stage at the front.

A red-haired girl in bushy pigtails and in a black and white waitress uniform came to them. "Hello and Welcome to--! ANNA-CHAN!!!" She suddenly yelled and hugged Anna.

"Hey! Its nice to see you too, Macchi!" Anna said as she smiled.

"Anna-chan! How are you?" Macchi asked as she parted their hug.

"I'm fine as usuall." the blonde replied.

"Kanna-chan! Mari-chan! look who's here?" the energetic red-head called to her friends by the counter. A long blue-haired woman looked up from her magazine, and a golden blonde-haired girl with a quiet look on her face looked at the newcomer.

"Ah Anna!" the one called Kanna greeted.

"Hello Anna-chan!" Mari waved. She too was in a uniform same as Macchi's but Kanna was in her normal outfit, a black tube top and short denim shorts.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Anna said back to the girls by the counter.

"Fine, fine! Business has been great!" Kanna said giving Anna a thumbs-up. "Though, this place wouldn't be great without you up there..." she pointed at the stage.

The blonde girl blushed. "Oh Kanna, stop it!" then she giggled.

"Soooo..." Macchi started. "What are you doing here? Its not your gig day... And who's he?" She said pointing at the now "Out of place" Yoh.

"H-hi..." He greeted at the girls.

"Oh, oh yeah! Guys, this is my new friend; Yoh Asakura." Anna said. Yoh just smiled at them.

"Ooohh... then are you guys on a date?" Macchi said bouncing up and down, giggling.

"No! Macchi, we are not on a date." Anna said blushing madly. Yoh blushed too and looked away.

The red-head smirked at the two. "Oh really? If you guys aren't on a date then why are you two holding hands?"

Anna and Yoh didn't realize that they still didn't let go of each others hands and they quickly separrated, blushing furiously.

Macchi just laughed out loud.

Then she felt something hit her head. "Ow!!! Kanna-chan! What did I do?!"

"Quiet Macchi!" She said rolling the magazine in her hands. Macchi pouted and whimpered.

"You have to excuse Macchi.. She has a loose screw." Mari said as she followed Kanna.

"Hey!" Macchi objected pouting even more.

"Anyway, Hi!" Kanna said to Yoh. "I'm Kanna Bismarc" She said extending her hands to Yoh. And as a gentleman he took to shake hers.

"Hello." He said back.

"And this is Marion Phauna." the blue-haired lady said pointing to Mari.

"But you can call me Mari." She said with a faint smile. "And that nitpick over there," She said pointing to the annoyed red-head. "Is Macchi Matisse"

Yoh just nodded and smiled at them. "Its nice to meet all of you."

"So..." Kanna faced Anna. "What can I do for the both of you?" She said with a smile.

"Oh, table for two please." Anna said.

"Alright. Mari, can you please find them good seats." Kanna said to Mari who was behind her. "Nitpick might start babling again..."

"Oh Kanna, its okay.. we can find seats on our own." the blonde said.

"Nonsense, you're costumers..."

"Kanna, I work here too."

"Not today you're not... You're a costumer." Kanna winked at her.

"But--" Anna hesitated. "Oh fine." then she smiled.

"RIght this way you two.." Mari said gesturing the two to follow her.

"Oh and one more thing, anything you order, its on me." Kanna said back smiling.

"but Kanna, we--" Anna said, then she sighed, there was no use in arguing with Kanna. She would win in the end. Then she smiled. "Thanks!" She called to the blue-haired girl.

Kanna just waved without turning to her. I guess that meant, "it was no problem at all."

"Wow..." Yoh said, not believing what Kanna had just said.

Mari had given Yoh and Anna a table by the window and had given them menu books.

After choosing what they wanted...

"...Alright... and I'll be right back with your orders." Mari said slipping her pen in her pocket, then she smiled and when away.

Yoh smiled. "This is some place they got..." He said looking around.

Anna just smiled. "Kanna's father own this place." She started.

"Really? No wonder she said anything we order is on her..." Yoh said.

"Yeah I was surprised when she said that..." the blonde said tucking her hair behind her ear.

then it was silent again... Yoh had to come up with a conversation.

"I heard you say, You work here too... am I correct?" Yoh asked.

"Yes, your right... I work here as a singer, I sing here every wednesday." She said.

"That's a great way to start a singing career Anna. Maybe a talent scout would stop by here and found out your talent..." Yoh said leaning on the table.

"Well, honestly, I've been waiting for that moment to come... but I guess, there's no talent scouts." She said then she gave a sigh. A little later Mari arrived with a tray with mugs and a plate of pastry, "Here we go. For Anna, a mocha latte and a slice of carrot cake." She setted them down infront of Anna. "And for Yoh, black coffee with cream... are you sure you don't want anything with that coffee of yours? Cake? Biscuits? anything?" Mari asked as she setted the steaming mug infront of the brunette.

"Ah, no thanks..." Yoh said grinning sheepishly.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm good." He smiled.

then the blonde in pigtails smirked. "Alright then... I guess you two can share." she said still smirking. "Enjoy you two! And if you need anything just call for me..." then she went away.

Yoh blushed at what Mari said and so did Anna.

"W-well... lets drink up while its still steamy hot." Anna said trying to forget Mari's words.

"Y-yeah... I agree..." Yoh said.

As they drank their coffee, they had once again drown themselves in an interesting converstation. They talked non-stop... until the topic would end.

Yoh was almost half way with his coffee and Anna had just ate half of her carrot cake.

"Uhm... Yoh, you sure you don't want any cake?" She asked him.

"No... it's alright..." Yoh grinned nervously. He did want to taste though, but he was shy to ask, especially if someone else was paying.

"If you want, you can have mine..." She said avoiding his gaze.

"N-no really Anna, it's yours.. I can't.." Yoh protested.

"but I insist..." the blonde said as she pushed the plate infront of him.

"Anna no..." Yoh said, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, how about we share?" She said, she totally forgot what Mari said earlier.

This made Yoh blush. "Uhm.." and he, on the other hand, didn't.

"A-alright..." He finally said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

He looked at the plate where the carrot cake was.. it was half eatened. He bit his lip and took the fork, then he paused and blushed furiously.

"Uh... I-I need another fork." He stammered. "C-can you call Mari please?" He said to Anna who was looking at him. "Oh, no need. I'll get it for you... I know where they keep the forks."

She stood up and went to the counter where the others were.

Yoh sighed heavily as she was gone. "Gah! I almost used the fork Anna used! that would be weird because... it would be like..." he paused. "kissing Anna on the lips..." he said quietly, then he blushed at the thought.

Then he dropped his head on the table, then he sighed once again mentally cursing himself.

and he suddenly shot his head up when Anna had arrived with a new fork. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**ooo0000ooo **

A few hours later, after another intriguing conversation, Yoh had finished the carrot cake and his coffee, and same goes to Anna. Then they both stood up and decided it was time to leave.

"Thanks again Kanna." Anna said as they said goodbye to the others.

"It was no problem. I just hope you enjoyed it here with us..." the tall blue-haired girl said.

"Of course we did." Anna said smiling.

"Thanks again Kanna and it was nice meeting you..." Yoh said smiling and he looked at Mari and Macchi. "You guys too."

Macchi went to Yoh and gave him a head lock. "No problem! If you hurt Anna-chan I'll never forgive you!" She said grinning as he held Yoh's head.

"Ahehehe... don't worry, I won't." Yoh sweatdropped and smiled nervously.

"Macchi!" Mari scolded. "Let go of Yoh!"

Macchi of course obeyed. "Sorry..."

The others laughed.

"We gotta go..." Anna said.

"Alright." Kanna said, "See you on wednesday Anna!"

"Bye Anna-chan!" Macchi said waving hyperactivly.

"Take care always!" Mari said bowing.

The two waved good-bye and went outside the cafe.

"Yoh-kun and Anna-chan make a cute couple ne?" Macchi said.

"I agree with nitpick..." Mari said smiling.

"It's been a while since Anna-chan went out with someone." the red-head said carrying her tray. "and I'm not a NITPICK Mari-chan!!!" She added but the blonde just ignored her.

Kanna smiled. "Yup. that's why I payed for them... She needs a guy you know..." She chuckled. "And I think Anna's happy with Yoh..."

**ooo0000ooo **

Yoh and Anna walk silently ever since they left the cafe. It was already 6pm and the sky was almost darkening. The brunette didn't like the silence and decided to break it.

"Anna?" Yoh started, looking at her.

"hm?" She asked as they continued walking.

"I-- I had fun today..." He said, but he still didn't want to say good-bye. But it was what he said, just a walk and a cup of coffee, nothing else. So he had no choice but to end their afternoon.

"Yeah, me too..." Anna said looking at Yoh softly.

They walked all the way to Anna's apartment building still silent. When they got there, it was their time for parting...

"Uh... so, I'll see you again sometime?" Yoh said putting his hands on his pockets.

"Uh-huh... we'll just call each other... but it seems I'm gonna be real busy this week, so... you know..." She said, and Yoh just nodded.

"But maybe, we might bump into each other... who knows?" She smiled.

"Yeah..." Yoh said as he scratched his head. 'God, she so beautiful when she smiles...' He thought. 'I wish I could really see her again...'

"Well, good night then..." She said extending a hand to him.

Yoh was surprised then he took it and they shook hands.

"Good night..." he said gently. "Thank you for coming with me..."

"It was no problem." She said. "Take care now.."

"You too..."

She walked inside the building and looked at him once more. She smiled and waved good-bye.

he smiled back too and saw her go up the stairs to her apartment room.

he sighed once he was alone and decided to head home too... He still need to feed Matamune!

To be continued...

**ooo00000ooo **

**A/N**: I feel sad for Yoh at the ending. Alone again... Anyway, what do you guys think? that's what you get from a girl who had weeks of writers block! -sighs- I inserted the Hanagumi's here... hoped you liked it!

for now, REVIEW please! I need inspiration and suggestions!!!

Ja! until next time!


	7. Scones and Bagels

**'Symphony of my Song'**

**DISCLAIMER:** Shaman King not mine! and also the featured song, "Say you love me." by M.Y.M.P (Oh yeah! for pinoys out there!!! LOLZ! XD)

**A/N:** Heya people! Abie05, back again! I'm so sorry for the long (Is it?) leave here in Symphony... I needed inspiration and MORE fluff! now... I'll do my best to write it, okay? so don't get mad at me if you don't like it... I'm doing my very best here ya know! -huffs- anyways, I'm very hooked up in writing YohAnnaHana stories... and right now the halloween thingy? Yeah, sorry about that... I'll TRY and continue it... -shifty eyes-

Okie-dokie! here's chapter 7 of my story and don't forget, please review, IF you like it... thanx! Ja! Enjoy the Chapter!

**((Oh yeah! It's already EDITED!!! I'm so sorry for the errors! Thanks to Dani-ELLE-ellee and Argus456 for pointing it out! ;;))**

**ooo00000ooo **

**Chapter 7: Scones and Bagels.**

Yoh Asakura lied down on his bed watching the ceiling fan go round and round slowly.

After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and sighed.

It has been a week ever since his meeting with Anna. Anna... he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her so badly, but why? What was he to her anyway? they we're just friends who share the same interest in music... He knows he likes her but was it love now?

his endless train of thoughts continued inside his mind.

Suddenly a yellow cat with black stripes on its back jumped up on the bed. He gave a meow as to say his presence was there.

Yoh looked up to his pet, "Oh hey, Matamune." He greeted as he stroke its head and it gave a slight purr.

The feline gave another meow as if it where asking what was he doing. Matamune and Yoh communicate easily... it was like the guy understands what his pet was saying.

"Hm? Oh nothing... just thinking... of some stuff..." He said absentmindly.

Matamune meowed and tilted its head on his side.

"Just stuff..." Yoh said sitting down and narrowing his eyes. The cat sat beside him and meowed some more.

"Geez... Matamune you're asking a lot of questions for a cat!" the brunette suddenly spat out.

It just closed its almond-shaped eyes and meowed again.

"Anna? No! Of course it has nothing to do with her! Why'd you suddenly say that?" Yoh said almost panicking.

Then the cat did an unusual behavior... it raised an eyebrow?

Yoh glared at the animal. "Don't give me that look Matamune!" but the cat ignored him, its eyebrow still raised. The human gulped and then looked at his side. "W-well... t-that is to say..."

Matamune meowed loudly.

His master groaned. "Aww... alright! Fine! Yes, its about Anna! Okay? Happy now?" then he colapsed on his bed.

The pet just went to him and he purred. Then it put a paw on Yoh's arm.

"What about Anna? Well... I don't know... I'm just bummed out about not seeing her for a week..." He confessed.

Matamune meowed once again, giving him a reply.

"I know she's busy at work, and yes its the reason why she didn't call or text messaged me... but I just can't help myself! I want to see her..."

the cat meowed with a puzzled look on its face.

"Why? Why? I don't know why?! Is it because I'm starting to fall for her?! I like her but I never expect to be in-love with her! Or do I? ...I don't know... I'm so confused right now..." He sighed. "Maybe that's the only reason...? Gah! I need to clear my mind..." He sat up and grabbed his coat.

"Matamune, I'm going out for a walk." He said stopping at the door. "Stay here and guard the apartment... I'll feed you when I get home..." He went out and came back again. "...and stay out of trouble!" he added.

The feline meowed in reply, jumped out of the bed and got the remote on the floor. Then it started watching TV. Flipping its paws on the buttons (a/n: smart cat ne? lol!)

Outside the living room, Yoh put on his shoes and grabbed his keys to the apartment.  
"Maybe a walk will clear my mind out..." he stood up and went to the front door.

After a few minutes he locked up his apartment and headed for the exit.

"Yoh-kun?" Said a voice from the corridor.

Yoh turned around and saw Lyserg's grandmother. She was a small, sweet-looking, old-lady around 78 and she was wearing a green kimono and her grey hair was in a tight bun.

She walked forward to Yoh with her wooden cane and adjusted her glasses.

"Hi Grammy Diethel." Yoh greeted with a smile.

"Are you going out Yoh-kun?" She asked with her gentle old-lady voice.

"Yes... I'm gonna take a stroll down the park."

"Well... since you're going out, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Yoh shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"You see, Lyserg isn't home today and he forgot to buy me my scones and bagels. And you know how much I love those..." She chuckled.

Yoh just smiled in reply.

Grammy Diethel got 1000 yen from her pocket and gave it Yoh. "Here you go..."

Yoh blinked. "Uh... Grammy, this is too much for scones and bagels only..."

the old-lady smiled. "keep the change sonny! Go buy yourself something nice..."

"Wow..." The brunette grinned. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome Yoh-kun. Take your time buying them! I don't really need to eat those now..."

"Alright! Thanks again Grammy Diethel!" Yoh said as he turned to leave.

"Okay. Enjoy your walk Yoh-kun!" the old-lady said waving good-bye.

**ooo00000ooo **

Yoh arrived at downtown tokyo, he pulled close his coat as he felt a cool breeze pass him. it was now 5pm and red streaks roamed the orange sky. He went to a bakery near an awfully familiar building.

Inside the bakery were loads of wonderful breads, pastries, cookies displayed in each baskets on shelves.

"Welcome!" Greeted the lady by the counter.

Yoh smiled. "Hi. Uhm... you guys have scones?" He asked as he reached for his pocket to get the money.

"Oh, I'm sorry... all freshed out. Scones are very popular here, mostly foreigners buy a dozen of them." The counter lady said.

"Oh. Okay, how 'bout bagels then?" He asked once again.

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry, they didn't deliver bagels today... Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh shoot." Yoh muttered under his breath.

"May I recommend the cafe across the street? They sell bread there too... maybe they have bagels and scones. I'm really sorry we don't have them..." She apologized once again.

"Its okay... I think I'll just go to the cafe. Thanks anyway!" Yoh said as he exited the bakery.

The brunette pushed the walk button near the traffic light post. as the light turned red and the "walk" sign appeared, he crossed the street to the very familiar place he thinks he's been to.

Yoh continued his walk and he raised an eyebrow. "Deja Vu?"

Then it hit him! It was the same cafe that He and Anna went to to get coffee. As he arrived he saw the sign outside "The Brew Place".

He smiled as he remembered their "date" here...

When he entered the coffee shop, the place was packed! "Wow... Is it cappuccino night?" He said chuckling.

Then he made his way to the counter where a tall blue-haired girl sat reading a gossip mag. It wasn't soon until Kanna saw him and he waved 'hi' as he came near.

"Yoh!" She said closing the magazine. "What a surprise!"

"Hey Kanna!" He greeted.

Kanna eyed him and grinned. "So... you here for the show?"

"Huh? What show? No... I was wondering if you guys sell scones and bagels here?" He asked ignoring what Kanna said about a show.

"Oh. Yeah! of course we have! The scones are freshly baked today and yeah, we have bagels. Why? you on a bread diet?" Kanna said.

Yoh sweatdropped. "No. Actually, these are for a friend's grandmother. I'm doing this as a favor."

"Oh... alright then." Kanna said as she got a pen and paper. "What will you have again?" She asked.

"Uh, a dozen scones and 5 bagels please..." Yoh said as the tall girl wrote it down.

"Oh yeah, chip in a medium decaf for me." He added, Kanna nodded.

"Alright! this is gonna take a while so just take a seat and I'll get back with your order. Okay?" She said as she ripped the paper off the pad and went to the kitchen.

Yoh took a seat from the tall stool beside the bar counter and looked around. There were sure lots of people... and the stage was lighted today. He wondered what was going on... mostly all the people were seated near the stage. Then he saw Red-head Macchi and silent Mari busily taking orders from table to table. He chuckled as he saw them.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and an interlude song played.

"Here's your decaf Yoh..."Kanna said as she arrived back at her post. She passed him a styrofoam cup with hot coffee in it.

"Thanks." He said taking the cup into his hands.

"Oh yeah, uhm... the scones are still in the oven and they're gonna be done in a minute so...please wait." She said. "Here are your bagels though." She gave Yoh a brown bag with the said order.

"Alright..." Yoh said, he took a sip from his cup. "By the way... what's going on here today?" He asked Kanna.

She grinned. "Oh, you'll see... the finale will start now... Enjoy!" then she went away to the kitchen again.

Yoh had a confused look and just shrugged.

He continued with his coffee until he heard applauses from the audience and a VERY familiar voice.

"Okay... this is my final number for tonight ladies and gentlemen..."

Yoh swallowed his coffee quickly and turned to see...

Anna!

...on stage...

He couldn't believe it. And NOW (and AGAIN!) it really hit him! She worked here as a singer every Wednesday and today IS Wednesday! How stupid of him to forget!

His eyes widen as he finally saw her again...

"Okay, this next song is one of my favorites and its dedicated all of you guys! Thanks for always being a wonderful audience!" the blonde said through the mic.

Anna was now seated in a tall stool chair (Like the one Yoh is sitting on the bar counter). The spotlights were illuminating her milky smooth skin, she was so pretty in a halter black dress and her hair was wavy-ed up, adorned by couple of berets on the side. The mic stand was infront of her.

then the intro of the song started playing... It was an acoustic rhythm, like Yoh would play at times.

And Anna began the song...

_Don't you know that I want to be more than just your friend  
Holdin' hands is fine, but I've got better things on my mind  
You know it could happen if you'd only see me in a different light  
Maybe when we finally get together, you will see that I was right_

Yoh was once again, mesmerized with the beauty of Anna voice.

_Say you love me  
You know that it could be nice  
If you'd only say you love me  
Don't treat me like I was ice, ooh..._

_Please love me  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
If you'd only say you love me, baby  
Things would really work out fine_

_Don't you know that I want to be more than just your friend  
Holdin' hands is fine, but I've got better things on my mind  
You know it could happen if you'd only see me in a different light  
Maybe when we finally get together, you will see that I was right_

_Say you love me  
You know that it could be nice  
If you'd only say you love me  
Don't treat me like I was ice, ooh..._

_Please love me  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
If you'd only say you love me, darlin'  
Things would really work out fine_

Yoh snapped out of it and smiled as he continued to watch Anna shine. Then he found the answer... Yup, the reason to all his thoughts was there all along! But now... He fell even more in love with her...

...Oh yeah, and she needed to thank Grammy Diethel for the favor... If it weren't for her scones and bagels, he wouldn't have realized it...

_Say that you love me  
Mmm...mmm...ooh...ho...ho...  
Say that you love me  
Mmm...mmm...mmm..._

_Hoo...hoo...baby  
Would you say you love me  
You know that it could be nice  
If you'd only say you love me  
Don't treat me like I was ice.._

That's when on cue, Kanna handed out the scones. "Here you go..." She said happily.  
Yoh just smiled at her and grabbed the pen and paper Kanna used earlier.

_Please love me  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
If you'd only say you love me, baby  
Things would really work out fine_

_If you'd only say you love me, darlin'  
Things would really work out fine  
If you'd only say you love me, darlin'  
Things would really work out fine_

The song finally ended and a wild applause from the audience.

"Thank you!" Anna said as she got off from her seat and bowed. "See you all again next Wednesday! Good night!" and that's when the spotlights closed and She left the stage.

**ooo00000ooo **

Later... after the show, the place wasn't crowded anymore. Anna was laughing along with Macchi and Mari, as they talk about her performance.

"Anna-chan you we're amazing! As usual!" Macchi said hyperactively.

"Of course nitpick! Anna's the great!" Mari said.

Anna blushed at the comments. "Not really...hehe..."

the three we're on their way to the counter where Kanna was.

"Great performance Anna!" the bluenette said giving Anna a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Kanna." Anna said as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks.

"She's more than great!!!" Macchi jumping up.

"Oh, that was nothing... really you guys..." The blonde said.

"Too bad there wasn't a talent scout present." Mari said. "It would've been great if you we're discovered with that talent Anna."

The blonde frowned. "It's okay... I'm not expecting anything... what's important is I'm doing my best in making people happy! Music makes people happy!" She said smiling.

"Well..." Kanna started. "I have a little something for you Anna... the one who gave that was no talent scout..." She pulled out a note from her pocket.

"For... me?" She asked as she blinked.

"...compliments from a handsome young man..." She said as she gave the folded paper to Anna.

She gasped and blushed as she got the paper.

"Oh! How romantic!!!" Macchi screamed.

"Quiet Nitpick!" Mari hissed.

Kanna just grinned.

Anna unfolded the paper:

_Anna,_

_Great performance! You really shined out there! I really admire your talent... your voice is just so beautiful, just like you and your cheerful personality. I think I'm even starting to fall more and more in love with you..._

_Best of luck and Best wishes!_

_-Y.A._

Anna blushed as she finished reading the note. _'I think I'm even starting to fall more and more in love with you...'_

"Who?" Anna managed to mutter out.

"Well? Well? What's it say?!" Macchi said getting all giddy.

"Sshhh!" Mari hissed once again.

Suddenly Anna looked around the place, as if she we're lost in a maze or something...

"Y.A.?" She silently muttered. "Yoh?" Then she looked around, and then she blushed and smiled.

**ooo00000ooo **

Funbari apartments...

"OUCH!" A brown-haired boy yelped in pain.

"Yoh-kun? Are you alright?" Asked an old-lady. "Are the scones still hot?"

Yoh stuck out his tongue. "Nu Granly, I ju bit mi tong... (No Grammy, I just bit my tongue)"

"Ooh... someone must be thinking about you..." Grammy Diethel said. "I wonder who it is?"

The brunette just shrugged.

"More tea Yoh-kun?"

"Yles pwlese! (Yes Please!)"

...To Be Continued...

**ooo00000ooo **

**A/N:** YES!!! FINISHED!!! Alright, It's 1am now... I gotta go to bed and rest my brain! While I get some shut eye... please review (If you like it!)!!! I'll be waking up happy if I get some reviews! WEE!!! Till next time! Ja!

Oh yeah, if you want to listen to the featured song just search for it and download it! LOL! If you want... XD


End file.
